The Rival:The New Rival
by Kumagawa Kiiroi
Summary: Setelah Kekacauan Fairhaven City Dan Redview County,Akhirnya Personil HTT Dan Jackson Rouke Pergi Ke Konoha berharap Untuk Mendapatkan Tempat Yang Lebih Damai,Malah Masuk Ke Kota Yang Penuh Dengan Balapan Mobil Sport Atau Muscle Mereka Bertemu Tobey Marshall,Seorang Pembalap De Leon,Dan Naruto Namikaze,Pembalap Elemental City lalu Apa Yang Terjadi ?
1. Chapter 1

**U.K.R:Hai… Dengan Saya Uchiha Kiiroi Riteii,Kali Ini Saya Akan Membuat Fic Balapan,Apakah Akan Kacau Atau Tidak ?.Saya Persembahkan**

**The Rival:Race On Konoha City**

**Terinspirasi Dari The Rival Oleh Stefano Fred Batoarung**

**Disclaimer:The Rival Punya Stefano-san,Tetapi The Rival:Race On Konoha City Itu Asli Punya Saya(Inget,Cuma Terinspirasi)**

**Summary:** **Setelah Kekacauan Fairhaven City Dan Redview Country,Akhirnya Personil HTT Dan Jackson Rouke Pergi Ke Konoha Untuk Mendapatkan Tempat Yang Lebih Damai,Malah Masuk Ke Kota Yang Penuh Dengan Mobil Sport Atau Mereka Bertemu Tobey Marshall,Seorang Pembalap De Leon,Dan Naruto Namikaze,Pembalap Elemental City Apa Yang Terjadi ?**

**Warning:Gaje,Typo,Penulisan Acak-Acakan,Mobil Asli,Rate T Untuk Balapan Liar dan Bahasa Kasar,OOC,OC**

**Opening:Credits**

**Kumagawa Corporation Present**

**Inspired From The Rival By Stefano Fred Batoarung**

**The Rival#MunculTulisanRaceOnKonohaCityBerbentukPlatNomerKendaraanDibawahTulisanTheRival#**

**:Race On Konoha City**

**Starring Cast**

**Naruto Uzumaki as Naruto Namikaze(Racer From Konoha City)(Main Cast)(Drive a Yellow Lamborghini Diablo Super Veloce NM Edition(Naruto version,Top speed 400 KM/H)**

**Uchiha Kiiroi As Kumagawa Kiiroi (Racer From Konoha City)(Main Cast)(Drive A 2003 BMW M3 E46 GTR Street Edition(BMWnya Razor)**

**Mio Akiyama as Mio Akiyama(Racer From Shige)(Drive A Ford GT(But will be change to Lamborghini Reventon)  
Yui Hirasawa as Yui Hirasawa(Racer From Shige)(Drive A Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo(991))**

**Jackson "Jack" Rourke as Jackson Rourke(Racer From New York)(Drive a Silver 2015 Ford Mustang GT)**

**Tainaka Ritsu as Tainaka Ritsu(Racer From Shige)(Drive 2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8(from the Rival))**

**Tobey Marshall as Tobey Marshall(Racer From New York)(Drive A 2013 Ford Mustang GT NFS The Movie Edition)**

**Kotobuki Tsumugi as Kotobuki Tsumugi(Racer From Shige)(Drive A Blue 2008 BMW M3 E92 GTS)**

**Antagonist:  
Sasuke Uchiha As Sasuke Uchiha(Racer From Konoha City)(Drive A Black Metallic Koenigsegg Agera R)**

**Dino Brewster As Dino Brewster(Racer From New York)(Drive A Lamborghini Sesto Elemento)  
Clarence Callahan As Razor Callahan(Racer From Rockport City)(Drive A 2003 BMW M3 E46 GTR NFS Most Wanted Edition)**

**Kotatsu Suigetsu As Higa Suigetsu(Racer From Konoha City)(Drive A Silver Gloss Lamborghini Aventador)**

**Race On Konoha City Is Beginning**

**(Opening Fic:21 Guns By Green Day)**

**Do You Know What's worth fighting for**

**(**PosisiKamera **Berada** di Tanah Bahu Jalan,Lalu Muncul Lamborghini Diablo SV Berwarna Kuning Melaju Dengan Cepat)

**When it's not worth dying for?**

(Dibelakang Lamborghini Diablo Tersebut Ada 2 Mobil Lain,Yaitu BMW M3 E46 GTR dan 2013 Ford Mustang GT,mengikuti Lamborghini Tersebut)

**Does it take your breath away**

(Pandangan Mulai Memutih)

**And You feel yourself suffocating ?**

(Lalu Scene Berpindah Ke 6 Mobil Ford GT(Mio),Porsche 911 Turbo(991) Berwarna Kuning(Yui),BMW M3 E92 GTS Berwarna biru Metalik(Tsumugi),2015 Ford Mustang GT Berwarna Silver(Jackson Rourke),Dodge Challenger SRT8(Ritsu),Ferrari F12 Berlinetta(Azusa))

**Does the pain weight out the pride ?**

(lalu muncul 8 Lamborghini Aventador Berwarna Hitam Metalik Dengan Lambang burung elang di bagian plat nomor mobil mendekati Mio dkk)

**And you look for a place to hide**

(Mio dkk Berbeda tadi mulai menaikan kecepatan menjadi 350 KM/H)

**Did Someone break your heart inside ?**

(Dan Kedelapan Mobil Aventador itu juga menaikkan kecepatan menjadi 351 KM/H)

**You're in Ruins**

(laluMio dkk mulai menaikkan kecepatan mereka menjadi 380 KM/H)

**One,21 Guns**

(Salah Satu Aventador Tersebut Menaikkan kecepatannya menjadi 390 KM/H,lalu ia membanteg mobil Mio yang ada didepannya)

**Lay Down Your Arms**

(Mobil yang Mio Kendarai kehilangan kendali,namun ia dapat mengendalikan mobilnya kembali)

**Give Up The Fight**

(Ritsu Membanteg di bagian samping aventador tersebut,membuat aventador tersebut kehilangan kendali dan menabrak tiang listrik,yang membuat aventador tersebut meledak karena setruman listrik dari tiang listrik tersebut)

**One,21 Guns**

(Melihat kejadian tersebut,Ketujuh Aventador tersebut mulai menyerang Mio dkk secara membabi buta)

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

(lalu muncul naruto dkk,Mobil naruto pun mengirim kan pesan ke Mio dkk untuk mengaktifkan _**Shield**_**.**Setelah Mio Dkk mengaktifkan Shield,Naruto Menggunakan _**Shockwave **_kearah Kumpulan Aventador tersebut meledak)

**You And I**

(Namun tanpa disadari Naruto,Satu Mobil Aventador tersebut telah menembakan pistol m9 kearah ban mobil Mio Pun Hilang Kendali,lalu menabrak pohon,lalu Kiiroi yang mengendarai BMW M3 E46 GTR mendekati Turun dari mobilnya dan berlari kearah mobil mio,ia membuka pintu mobil mio dan membantu mio keluar dari mobilnya dan Membawa Mio ke mobilnya)

**When you're at the end of the road**

(Lalu Kiiroi Mulai Menyalakan mobilnya,lalu ia menjalankan mobinya,mendekati Ritsu dkk(-Mio),Naruto dan dkk mengirimkan pesan ke Ritsu dkk(-mio) untuk mengikuti mereka)

**And You Lost All sense control**

(lalu Ritsu dkk dan Naruto dkk memasuki kawasan Elite Di Konoha Berhenti pada sebuah garasi mobil yang besar)

**And Your thoughts have taken their troll**

(Mereka Turun Dari Mobil Mereka Masing-masing)

**When Your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

(Ritsu yang sedang marah berjalan mendekati naruto dan berteriak "APA MAU LO ?")

**Your Faith walks on broken glass**

(Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum,lalu berkata "Gue Cuma mau membantu elo dan kawan-kawan lo,F-8".Lalu Ia Menjelaskan Tentang Konoha City)

**And The Hangover doesn't pass**

(Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari naruto,Ritsu dkk mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi,salah satunya terkejut)

**Nothing's Ever Built To Last**

(Scene Mulai Menghitam)

**You're in ruins**

(Lalu Scene Mulai Memutih)

**One,21 Guns**

(Scene Berpindah ke Sebuah Pengejaran antara 1 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento,3 Hummer H3 Warna Hitam Metalik,5 Lamborghini Aventador warna Hitam Metalik,10 Pagani Zonda Cinque Police,1 Koenigsegg Agera R Warna Silver metalik,dan 1 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII Warna Silver Metalik)

**Lay down your arms**

(10 Pagani,1 Koenigsegg,1 Lancer Sedang Mengejar Aventador,Elemento,dan Hummer Tersebut)

**Give Up The Fight**

(Salah Satu Penumpang Aventador tersebut mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedang memegang pistol M9,Lalu Ia menembakan salah satu ban pagani di belakangnnya,yang membuat pagani tersebut kehilangan kendali dan menabrak tiang listrik)

**One,21 Guns**

(9 Pagani tersebut menembakan_** EMP**_ Kearah Hummer dan Koenig segg tersebut Mulai Melajukan mobilnya ke 400 KM/H,Mendekati Elemento)

**Throw Up Your Arms into the sky**

(Beberapa Aventador dan Hummer Mulai mengalami Gangguan di mobil Elemento tersebut yang melihat Koenigsegg mulai mendekatinya hanya memandang Koenigsegg tersebut dengan pandangan Sombong)

**You And I**

(Pengendara Lancer yang daritadi hanya membuntuti juga mulai mendekati Elemento Tersebut)

**Did You Try To Live on your own**

(Pengendara Elemento(Dino) mulai menggerutu kesal,karena sekarang Lancer tersebut juga mendekatinya)

**When You Burned Down The House And Home**

(Kaca Penumpang Salah Satu Hummer yang selamat turun,lalu menampilkan seseorang yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari mobil Menembakan Peluru kea rah ban Mobil Lancer yang ada di depannya)

**Did You Stand Too Close To The Fire ?**

(Tembakan peluru tersebut membuat mobil Lancer itu kehilangan itu juga Salah satu Hummer Membanteg bagian Kiri Lancer Tersebut)

**Like A Liar Looking For Forgiveness From a Stone**

(Lancer Tersebut Terguling beberapa kali,lalu berhenti dalam posisi Scene Mulai Memutih)

**When It's Time To Live and let die**

(Scene Berganti ke pemakaman seseorang,Disana banyak orang berbaju hitam melihat Sebuah Batu Nisan dengan Pandangan Sedih)

**And You can't get another try**

(Naruto Berpikir,Apakah Ia Dapat mengulang Kejadian yang telah menimpa temannya)

**Something Inside This Heart Has Died**

(Batu Nisan tersebut tertulis,**Rest In Peace Earl(**Saya Gak Tau Nama Lengkapnya Earl Dari NFS MW 2005))

**You're In Ruins**

(Naruto menatap Batu Nisan tersebut,lalu Scene Memutih)

**One,21 Guns**

(Sebuah Koenigsegg One:1 Warna Silver Metalik Sedang Beradu Dengan 2003 BMW M3 E46 GTR,Koenigsegg One tersebut membanteg bagian kanan dekat ban belakang mobil BMW Menyebabkan BMW itu menabrak Pohon karena Kehilangan Kendali)

**Lay Down Your Arms**

(Lalu One tersebut mendekati Lamborghini berada tepat dibelakang Elemento tersebut,One itu menabrak bagian belakang Elemento Elemento itu kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan)

**Give Up The Fight**

(One tersebut mendekati Aventador yang ada di depannya,lalu One Menembakan_**EMP**_ Kearah itu mulai mengeluarkan sengatan listrik dari efek EMP)

**One,21 Guns**

(One Tersebut Mendekati Koenigsegg Agera R,One Membanteg bagian belakang Ageratersebut dapat menghindari serangan One)

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

(One Menggunakan **Shockwave**,Agera terpental karena efek Shockwave kea rah Batu yang besar)

**One,21 Guns**

**Lay Down Your Arms**

**Give Up The Fight**

**One,21 Guns**

**Throw Up Your Arms Into The Sky**

**You're In Ruins**

(One Tersebut Mencapai Garis Finish)

**The Rival:Race On Konoha City**

**On Route 66**

…..

Para Personil HTT Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Airport,dan dalam perjalanan Ada yang menelepon ritsu

'Kenapa Jack-sensei nelpon gua ya ?,pasti penting nih'

Ritsu memberitau teman-temannya untuk berhenti di pinggir jalan,lalu Ritsu mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Halo Jack-sensei ?"

"_Halo Ricchan,lo udah sampe shige belum ?"_

"Belum,Memang Kenapa Jack ?"

"_Bagus,Gua Saranin elo liat TV Di gadget Mobil lo"_

"Baik Jack-sensei" 'ada apa ini,perasaan gue gak enak'batin Ritsu

Ritsu Memberitau teman-temannya untuk keluar dari mobil,dan menyuruh mereka untuk ke mobilnya

**XXXXXX XXXXXX**

"**Minggu Kemarin,Para Pembalap di redview country telah tertangkap F-8 berhasil melarikan Info yang diketahui bahwa F-8 itu adalah Ritsu Tainaka,Drummer Dari Band Houkago Tea Mulai Mencari Houkago Tea Time di Shige untuk yang melihat Band Houkago Tea Time,Harap memberi tahu ,Terima Kasih"**

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Para Personil HTT Terkejut,karena para polisi sedang mencari mereka di shige.

"Sialan,Kita Dicari para polisi itu"Geram Yui

"Lalu,Kita Harus Pergi Kemana ?"Tanya Azusa

"_Halo, Masih ada disana ?"_

"Ya, -sensei,Maaf gue kelupaan"Kata Ricchan ke Jack di telpon

"_ya,gak Iya,Jadi Elo dah liatkan ?"_

"Ya,Jadi Kami Harus Kemana ?"

"_Sam bilang,Di Elemental City ada Kota Para Imigran Illegal"_

"Elemental City,Itu kan Di Jepang"

"_Tepat,Jadi Kita Ketemuan di San Fransisco"_

"San Fransisco ?,Mau Ngapain ?"

"_Kita,termasuk Sam,Bakal Pergi Ke Konoha Naik Pesawat Temannya Sam Di San itu pesawat Yang dapat Menampung Mobil Kita,Jadi Tenang Akan Membawa Mobil Kita"_

"Ok,Jack-sensei"Kata Ritsu,Lalu Ia Memutuskan Panggilan

Dan Yang Lain Menatap Ritsu,Seolah Berkata "Bagaimana ?"

Ritsu Hanya Tersenyum,"Kita Akan Ke Sebuah Kota Di Elemental ,Konoha -sensei Bilang Kita Harus Ke San Fransisco Sekarang Juga"

Yang Lainnya Menghela Nafas."Jadi,Kita Aman ?"Tanya Mio

Ritsu Menjawab,"Ya,Kita Aman Selama Berada di Konoha City dan kita lebih baik berbalapan di sirkuit ,Ayo Kita Ke San Fransisco"Kata Ritsu Dengan Semangat

Semuanya Mereka Naik Ke Mobil Mereka,dan Mulai Berangkat Ke San Fransisco

**15 Days Later**

**San Fransisco,06.00 AM**

…**.**

Para Personil HTT sedang menunggu Jack dan Sam

"Lama Amet si Jack-sensei ?,Kapan Nyampenya Coba ?"Gerutu Ritsu

Lalu Jack dan Sam Datang dengan Mengendarai Silver 2015 Ford Mustang GT

"Lama Amet Sih,Jack –sensei ?"Tanya Ritsu dengan Kesal

"Hahahahaha,Maaf Sempat Macet di jalan"Kata Jack sambil tertawa

"Tapi Gak Selama Ini Juga,Jack"Kata Mio

"Tadi Beli Makanan Tadi Berangkatnya Jadi Terlambat"Kata Jack

"Udah,Kita Langsung Ke Pesawat aja"Kata Sam

"SIAP!"Kata Semuanya

Mereka Mulai Memasukkan Mobil Mereka Ke Pesawat

**#….#**

**At Redview Country**

Si Alfred dan Arthur Sedang Mempersiapkan Koper,Karena Mereka Akan Pindah Tempat Ke Konoha City

"Woi, Udah lu bawa ?"Kata Alfred

"Udah,Woles Aja"Kata Arthur dengan Santai

#…..#

**At Konoha City**

Seseorang dengan rambut Pirang Jabrik Sedang berjalan kea rah Mobil Lamborghini Diablo SV warna Sesorang dengan Rambut Coklat(apa pirang ya ?)

Berjalan ke arahnya

"Woi Naru,Bener Nanti Malem Kita Patroli Lagi ?"Kata Orang yang berambut coklat itu

"Memang,Gua Udah Bilang Itu Ke Kiiroi,Tobey"Kata Orang Yang Berambut Pirang Atau Naruto

"Ya udah,Gua Pergi dulu"Kata Tobey yang langsung lari ke 2013 Ford Mustang GT berwarna Silver Dengan Garis Biru Modifikasi

**15 Hours Later**

**Highway To Konoha City,09.00 PM**

…**.**

Para Personil HTT,Jack,dan Sam sudah berada di jalan tol menuju Konoha sedang mencar jalan keluar dari tol

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu keluar tol mereka langsung menaikkan kecepatan melewati jalan memutar ke konoha city.

"Kenapa kita gak lewat jalan utama ke tol saja"Tanya Mio ke jack

"_Soalnya lewat pintu utama ada Bisa Ditangkap nanti"_

"Oh,begitu"Kata Mio

**Tidak Jauh Dari Ritsu Dkk…**

Terlihat 3 Mobil Berbeda Yaitu,1 Lamborghini Diablo Super Veloce,1 2015 Ford Mustang GT,Dan 1 BMW M3 E46 adalah Naruto,Tobey,Dan Kiiroi(OC)

"Keadaan tetep sepi"Kata Tobey

"_Lo Yakin ?,Gua Rasa Ada Cahaya dari arah Barat"_Kata Naruto

"_Bener Apa Kata Si Naru,tuh ada cahaya lampu"_Kata Kiiroi

Mereka Melihat Sekumpulan Orang yang mengendarai Ford GT,BMW M3 E92 GTS,2015 Ford Mustang GT,2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8,Ferrari F12 Berlinetta,dan Porsche 911 Turbo

"Iye,ada 6 Mobil,1 Ford GT,1 BMW,1 Mustang,1 Challenger,1 Berlinetta,dan 1 Porsche."Kata Tobey

Mereka Juga Melihat 8 Aventador Berwarna Hitam Metalik Mendekati para personil HTT

"Oh,Shit"Kata Mereka Bertiga Secara Serempak

"Itu Gang Taka,Ayo Kita Bantu Keenam Mobil Itu"Kata Tobey

"Ayo"Kata Naruto dan Kiiroi

**With HTT,Jack,And Sam**

Merekabertujuh(termasuk Sam) melihat 8 Aventador Mulai Mendekati Mereka

"**Shit,**Naikkan kecepatan kalian menjadi 350 KMH"Komando Jack

"Ha'i"Kata Para Personil HTT

Mereka Menaikkan Kecepatan Mereka Menjadi 350 KMH,Namun Kedelapan Aventador Tersebut Menaikkan Kecepatan Mereka Menjadi 351 KMH

"Fuck,Mereka Tetap Mengejar Kita,Jack-sensei"Kata Ritsu

"Naikkan Kecepatan Kalian Menjadi 380 KMH"Komando Jack

Mereka Menaikkan Kecepatan Mereka Menjadi 380 KMH,Namun 8 Aventador Menaikkan Kecepatan MerekaMenjadi 380 KMH

Salah Satu Aventador Tersebut Menaikkan Kecepatannya menjadi 390 KMH dan Membanteg Bagian Belakang Mobil Mio yang ada mio kehilangan Dapat mengendalikan mobilnya lagi

"Lo Gak Apa-apa kan,Mio ?"Tanya Ritsu

"Ya,Gue Gak Apa-Apa,Ricchan"Jawab Mio

Ritsu Menurunkan Keceepatannya yang membuatia dan aventador yang menabrak Mio Membanteg Bagian Samping Aventador Tersebut,Akibatnya,Aventador Terssebut Kehilangan Kendali dan Menabrak Tiang Listrik

**BOOM**

Aventador Tersebut Meledak karena Benturan dan Sengatan Listrik Dari Tiang Listrik Tersebut

Melihat Itu,Ketujuh Aventador Tersebut meyerang mereka secara membabi buta

"Shit,Mereka pake nyerangg kita segala."Kata Jack

Mereka berusaha mati-matian menghindari serangan aventador tersebut

Lalu Sebuah Pesan Masuk Ke Mobil Mio Yang Melihat itu memandang kearah spion mobil mereka Pantulan Spion mereka,Mereka melihat Sebuah Lamborghini Diablo Super Veloce berwarna kuning mendekati mereka

Mereka Mengaktifkan Shield,Lalu Naruto Mengaktifkan Shockwave

**BOOOOOOM**

**DOOOOR**

Ketujuh Aventador tersebut terpental dan meledak,namun Suara Pistol Terdengar

**BOOOOFFF**

Ban Mobil Mio Pecah,ia kehilangan kendali

"MIO!"Teriak Seluruh Personil HTT(-Mio),Jack,dan Sam

Mobil Mio Menabrak Pohon,Namun Mio Tidak Mengalami luka Parah

Kiiroi yang sudah mendekati Mio dkk dan kejadian tersebut segera mendekati mobil mio

Para Personil HTT,Jack dan Sam melihat BMW M3 E46 GTR Shock,karena mereka melihat mobil yang tidak asing walaupun pengemudinya berbeda

"Shit,Bukannya Razor sudah ditangkap Polisi ?"Kata Jack yang memasang wajah horror

"Dan Si Razor Bego itu ngedeketin mobilnya Mio"Kata Ritsu

**Meanwhile….**

"HATSYIIIIIIIIIIII….!"

Razor Bersin,Para orang yang ada di tempat itu kaget.

"Lu gak apa-apa Boss"Kata Bull

"Gue gak apa-apa,Pasti Ada yang bilang gue ganteng"Kata Razor Narsis,sedangkan si Bull Yang Ngeliat itu Cuma **Sweatdrop**

**Back To The HTT,Jack,Sam,And Naruto Dkk**

Kiiroi memberhentikan mobilnya dekat mobil mio,ia turun dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil mio dengan paksa dan menarik mio ia membawa mio masuk ke mobilnya

Kiiroi Menyalakan Mobilnya dan Mulai melaju mendekati Ritsu Dkk(-Mio),Naruto,dan Tobey

Sedangkan Ritsu dkk menghela nafas lega,Karena Pengemudi BMW Tersebut bukan Razor

"Untung Bukan Razor"Kata Sam

"Iya,Tapi Kok Mobilnya Sama ya ?"Tanya Yui Heran

Naruto megirimkan pesan ke Ritsu dkk untuk mengikuti mereka(Naruto,Kiiroi,dan Tobey)

Mereka Mengikuti Naruto,Sementara itu di Mobil Kiiroi,Kiiroi sedang menanyai MioTentang keadaannya

"Lo Gak Apa-apa kan ?"Tanya Kiiroi ke Mio

"uhhhh… gue gak apa-apa,ngomong-ngomong thanks yak arena udah nyelametin gue"Kata Mio Ke Kiiroi

"Sama-sama"Kata Kiiroi

Lalu Kiiroi Menyetel Lagu Dear God yang dipopulerkan oleh Avenged Sevenfold

**Skip Time….**

**Namikaze Residence at Konoha City**

Ritsu Dkk Mengikuti Naruto dkk ke depan Bengkel Mobil yang cukup mereka Berhenti didepan bengkel tersebut

Ritsu langsung turun dan berjalan kearah Naruto yang sudah keluar dari Amarah yang membara ia berteriak di depan Naruto

"APA MAU LO ?"Teriak Ritsu

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum Jack,Sam,Azusa,Yui,Dan Tsumugi hanya menatap cemas ke Ritsu

"Gua Cuma mau bantuin elo dan kawan-kawan lo,F-8"Kata Naruto ke Ritsu

Ritsu yang mendengar Itu kaget

"Da-darimana Elo Ta-Tau Nama Gua ?"Tanya Ritsu yang tergagap

Jack dkk(-Ritsu,dan Mio),dan Naruto Dkk(-Kiiroi) hanya Sweatdrop

"uhhhhh…..Ritsu,Elo Udah Lupa ya ?"Tanya Azusa ke Ritsu

Ritsu yang mendengar itu berkedip,lalu tertawa

"Hahahahahahaha,Gue Lupa Kalo Gue Salah Satu Most Wanted"Kata Ritsu Sambil Tertawa

Mereka Semua(-Mio,Ritsu,Kiiroi) Hanya Sweatdrop

'Nih Cewek Pea'Batin Naruto

"Ehem, Bakal Jelaskan tentang Konoha City adalah salah satu Kota Dari 5 Kota besar di Elemental Ini Juga adalah Kota Lahirnya Kumagawa Ini Disebut Kota Imigran Illegal karena Kota Ini Penuh Dengan Para Imigran Illegal,Salah Satunya Beberapa Blacklist Dari Rockport Kota Ini Kita Tidak dilarang berbalapan Illegal,Namun Polisi akan menangkap pengemudi yang sampai 270MPH sebelum Ada Mobil Sport Stock yang melewati Bedasarkan Tebakanku,Mobil Kalian dapat melaju melebihi 27-Bukan 300MPH,Benar Begitu ?"Tanya Naruto Ke Ritsu dkk

"Ya,Mobil Kami Memang Bisa Melewati 300MPH"Kata Jack

"Lebih Baik Kalian beli Mobil Baru"Kata Naruto

Lalu Kiiroi datang dengan Mio(Mereka Terlambat karena Kiiroi Khawatir Bila ia ngebut akan memperparah keadaan Mio)Kiiroi dan Mio Turun Dari BMW Tersebut

Sedangkan Yang Lainnya Heboh Sendiri karena mereka piker Kiiroi Sengaja Memperlama Ke Bengkel Tersebut untuk bermesraan dengan Mio(Padahal Kenal Aje Belom,Pada PEA)

"Cie,Kiiroi Sengajain Bisa Bermesraan Sama Cewek Berambut Hitam Panjang Itu"Goda Naruto dan Tobey

Sedangkan Ritsudkk juga meledek Mio

"Mio udah punya baru tadi baru ketemu"Goda Jack,Mugi,Ritsu,Yui,Sam,dan Azusa

Mio dan Kiiroi Memerah karena digoda oleh teman-teman mereka

"SIAPA YANG BERMESRAAN ?","GUE BLOM PUNYA PACAR" Teriak mereka berdua berbarengan

Sedangkan Naru,Tobey,Azusa,Jack,Mugi,Sam,Ritsu,Yui tersenyum Jahil

"Woles aja bro,gak usah teriak,Kiiroi"Kata Tobey

"Gak Usah teriak Mio"Kata Mugi

Mio dan Kiiroi hanya menganggukkan kepala

"Lebih baik Kita Berkenalana dulu,Nama Gue Namikaze Naruto"Kata Naruto

"Nama Gue Tobey Marshall"

"Gue Yui Hirasawa,Fairhaven Most wanted 1"

"Azusa Nakano"

"Mio Akiyama"  
"Kumagawa Kiiroi"

"Jackson Rourke,Tapi Lebih sering dipanggil Jack"

"Ritsu Tainaka,Gue Pacarnya Jack"

"Tsumugi Kotobuki"

"Sam Harper"

Sedangkan Sam Terkejut Mendengar Nama Panjang Naruto

"Hah,Jadi Elo yang menangin Elemental City Racing ?"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

Jack,Ritsu,Azusa,Yui,Mugi,dan Mio Hanya Memandang Sam Dengan Penuh Penasaran

"Elemental City Racing itu apaan ?"Tanya Jack ke Sam

"Elemental City Racing itu adalah salah satu Balapan tersebut dimulai dari Suna City dan Berakhir di Konoha balapan Tersebut adalah $50.000.000 Amerika dan 1 Koenigsegg Agera R"Jelas Sam

Sedangkan Jack,Ritsu,Mugi,Azusa,dan Mio Mengangguk mengerti namun Yui Membulatkan matanya

"50 Juta Dolar Amerika ?,Itu Bahkan Lebih Besar Dari Hadiah Balapan The Run"Kata Yui

"The Run ?,Oh The Hadiah The Run sebesar 25 Juta Dolar Amerika ?"Tanya Naruto

"Ya"Balas Jack Singkat

"Tunggu,Tobey kau pemenang De Leon ?"Tanya Jack

"Ya"Balas Tobey

"Gue Punya 1 Elo Make Agera pas balapan De Leon ?.Padahal kan Elo ada Mustang ?"Tanya Jack

"Itu Karena Mustang gue Ancur"Jawab Tobey

Sedangkan Jack,Ritsu,Azusa,Yui,Sam,Mugi,dan Mio Yang mendengar itu hanya bingung

"Ancur ?,terus Mustang yang tadi elo pake itu apaan ?"Tanya Yui

"Mustang Tadi ?,Itu Gue baru beli Gua Modif kaya Mustang Gue yang Mustang itu bukan punya punya Temen gue,Gua Minjem Buat De Leon"Jelas Tobey

"oh,gua kira elo make Agera Punya Dino buat ngebuktiin elo gak bersalah"Kata Ritsu

"Dan Satu Lagi,KUMAGAWA KIIROI ?"Teriak Azusa

"Ya"Jawab Kiiroi dengan malas

"Elo Adalah Pewaris Kumagawa Corp ?"Tanya Mugi

"Ya,Dan Mio Maafkan gua"Kata Kiiroi

"uhhhhh….. kenapa ?,Elo gak ada salah ke gue"Kata Mio

Sedangkan Naruto dan Tobey Hanya tersenyum,menyadari apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kiiroi selanjutnya.

Jack,Ritsu,Yui,Azusa,Mugi,dan Sam bingung dengan perkataan Kiiroi tadi

"Gue udah liat kalo Aventador tadi udah siap nembak ban elo,Tapi gue kagak meringatin elo sama sekali"Jawab Kiiroi

"Eh….Itu tetep bukan salah lo kok"Kata Mio sambil tersenyum

"Tetep,Sebagai Permohonan Maaf gue bakal beliin lo mobil buat gantiin mobil lo yang ancur"Kata Kiiroi

Dan Setelah Kiiroi Berkata Seperti Itu,Dia Langsung Ngacir Ke Mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas

Sedangkan yang Azusa,Ritsu,Yui,Jack,Sam,Mio,dan Mugi cengo karena kiiroi cepet banget ngebutnya

"Ehem,Lebih Baik Kalian Ikut Gue Ke Bengkel gue"Kata Tobey yang ngebuka Garasi Bengkel Mobilnya

Lalu mereka semua masuk ke Bengkel Tobey

**SKIP TIME**

Mio,Ritsu,Azusa,Yui,Mugi,dan Sam Sedang Berbicara tentang Hal Perempuan,Sedangkan Tobey,Jack,Naruto sedang berbicara tentang Balapan Kota Konoha

Lalu Sebuah Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Berwarna Hitam Metalik Berhenti di depan Bengkel Tobey,3 Orang turun dari SVT Raptor Tersebut

"Yo,Joe,Finn,Benny"Panggil Tobey kea rah 3 orang tersebut

"Yo Tobey,Naruto"Kata 3 Orang tersebut secara bersamaan"

"Yo"Jawab Naruto

Salah Satu dari Orang Tersebut Melihat bahwa ada orang lain

"Ada Tamu Tobey ?"Kata Orang yang memakai topi

"Ya,Mereka adalah HTT,Jackson Rourke,Dan Sam Harper"Kata Tobey

"Kenalkan Namaku Joe Peck"Kata orang yang memakai Topi

"Namaku Finn"Kata Finn

"Yo,Namaku Benny"Kata Benny

"Yui Hirasawa"

"Azusa Nakano

"Ritsu Tainaka'

"Mio Akiyama"

"Tsumugi Kotobuki"

"Sam Harper"

"Jackson Rourke"

"Oh ya,Mana Kiiroi ?"Tanya Joe

"Dia Lagi Beli Mobil"Jawab Naruto

"Beli Mobil ?"Beo Finn

"Ya"Balas Naruto Singkat

Lalu Sebuah Lamborghini Reventon Berwarna Silver Metalik Berhenti didepan Bengkel Tobey

Melihat Reventon Tersebut,Naruto,Tobey,Joe,Finn,Benny Meloto tidak Turun Dari Mobil dan Menglock Pintu Reventon Tersebut

"Roi,Lu Gak Jadi Beli Mobil dan Ngasih Reventon Elu Ke Mio ?"Tanya Naruto

Ritsu dkk melotot tidak percaya karena Kiiroi,Orang Yang Baru Mereka Kenal,Memberi Reventon Miliknya ke Mio Sebagai Permohonan Maaf

"uh…. Kiiroi,Gak Usah Bisa Beli Mobil Gak Harus Ngasih Reventon Elu ke Gue"Kata Mio

Sedangkan Kiiroi yang denger komentar Naruto dan Mio hanya engo

"Ini Bukan Reventon Gue"Kata Kiiroi

"Terus Reventon Siapa ?"Tanya Tobey

"Ini Tadi Gue Beli dari Kakuzu,Kebetulan Aja Polisi Dapet Mobil Di Jual Ke Kakuzu"Kata Kiiroi

Tobey,Naruto,Joe,Finn,dan Benny hanya ber'oh Jack,Ritsu,Mio,Azusa,Sam,Mugi,dan Yui kagum

"Oh Iya,Gue Harus Terdaftar Sebagai Warga Konoha Harus Ketemu Tou-san Gue"Kata Naruto

"Tou-san Lu Walikota ?"Tanya Yui

Naruto Hanya Kiiroi Melempar Kunci Reventon Ke Mio

"tuh,Mio"Kata Kiiroi

Saat ia akan pulang,Mio Memanggilnya

"Kiiroi!"Panggil Mio

"Ya ?" Kata Kiiroi menengok ke belakang

"Terima Kasih Untuk Pemberian lu ya"Kata Mio

"Sama-Sama"

…

**TBC(Terbanglah Burung Cucakrowo(?))**

**U.K.R:Hai,Ketemu Dengan Kiiroi Ini Gue Mencoba Melakukan Percobaan Fanfic Ini Bisa Dibilang Sequel Dari The Rival versi gue**

**Naruto:Yah,Setidaknya Gue disini santai,dan Si Teme Jadi Musuh Gue Punya Pertanyaan Pairing Sama Siapa nih ?**

**U.K.R:Hohohohoho,Itu gue Tentuin Daftar Kendaraan Sekarang Tokoh dan Kendaraan nanti tokoh yang ada di Fic Ini**

**Naruto Namikaze:Lamborghini Diablo Super Veloce,Koenigsegg Agera R,2013 Ford Mustang GT**

**Kumagawa Kiiroi:2003 BMW M3 E46 GTR,Lamborghini Huracan,Lamborghini Reventon**

**Yui Hirasawa:Porsche 911 Turbo,Porsche Carrera GT,Lamborghini Murcielago Super Veloce**

**Ritsu Tainaka:2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8,2010 Dodge Challenger SRT8 ,2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 (Fast And Furious 6 Edition)**

**Mio Akiyama:Lamborghini Reventon,2005 Ford Mustang GT,Lamborghini Gallardo**

**Azusa Nakano:Ferrari F12 Berlinetta,2010 Lamborghini Murcielago,2014 Lamborghini Aventador LP710-4**

**Tsumugi Kotobuki:BMW M3 E92 GTS,BMW M3 E92 GTS(NFS The Run Modification Razor Callahan),2013 Koenigsegg Agera R**

**Jackson "Jack" Rourke:2015 Ford Mustang GT,Shelby GT500 Supersnake NFS The Run Edition,GTA Spano**

**Uchiha Sasuke:Koenigsegg Agera R,Lamborghini Veneno,Bugatti Veyron Super Sport**

**Dino Brewster:Lamborghini Sesto Elemento**

**Clarence Razor Callahan:2003 BMW M3 E46 GTR**

**Alfred F Jones:2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 Police**

**Itachi Uchiha:Lamborghini Reventon Police**

**Madara Uchiha:Aston Martin One-77 Police**

**Yuuki Terumi:Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 Grand Sport Undercover Police**

**Vali Lucifer:BMW M3 E92 GTS Police**

**Joe Peck:Ford F-150 SVT Raptor,Hummer H3**

**Earl:Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII,Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X**

**Kaze:Mercedes Benz CLK500,Mercedes Benz SLR AMG**

**Sonny:Volkswagen Golf GTI,Volkswagen Beetle**

**Taz:Lexus IS300,Nissan GTR Spec V**

**Vic:Toyota Supra,2005 Ford Mustang GT**

**Weda Namikaze:1968 Chevrolet Camaro SS,Chevrolet Cobalt SS,Porsche 911 Carrera S**

**Rog:2005 Pontiac GTO,2012 Chevrolet Camaro SS**

**Carl Johnson:Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII,Koenigsegg CCX R Edition**

**Ragna:GTA Spano**

**Jin Kisaragi:Lamborghini Aventador Street Version**

**Nah Segini Dulu Aja,Kemungkinan Akan Berganti dan bertambah**

**Uchiha Kiiroi Riteii Pamit Undur Diri**

**Review Ya**


	2. Chapter 2:New Car Smell And Racing

**K.K:Yo….Kembali dengan Saya Kumagawa Kiiroi,Di Fanfic The Rival:New Rival Telat Update,Soalnya Kena Internet Positif Ane Males Bikin Intro,Maka Kita Mulai Saja**

_**The Rival:The New Rival**_

**Terinspirasi Dari The Rival Oleh Stefano Fred Batoarung**

**Disclaimer:The Rival Punya Stefano-san,Tetapi **_**The Rival:The New Rival**_** Itu Asli Punya Saya(Inget,Cuma Terinspirasi).Dan yang Gue Punya Cuma Reventon Mio#DigebukinKakifly**

**Summary:** **Setelah Kekacauan Fairhaven City Dan Redview Country,Akhirnya Personil HTT Dan Jackson Rouke Pergi Ke Konoha Untuk Mendapatkan Tempat Yang Lebih Damai,Malah Masuk Ke Kota Yang Penuh Dengan Mobil Sport Atau Bertemu Tobey Marshall,Seorang Pembalap De Leon,Dan Naruto Namikaze,Pembalap Elemental City Apa Yang Terjadi ?**

**Warning:Gaje,Typo,Penulisan Acak-Acakan,Mobil Asli,Rate T Untuk Balapan Liar dan Bahasa Kasar,OOC,OC**

* * *

**(Opening Fic:21 Guns By Green Day)**

**Do You Know What's worth fighting for**

**(**Posisi Kamera **Berada** di Tanah Bahu Jalan,Lalu Muncul Lamborghini Diablo SV Berwarna Kuning Melaju Dengan Cepat)

**When it's not worth dying for?**

(Dibelakang Lamborghini Diablo Tersebut Ada 2 Mobil Lain,Yaitu BMW M3 E46 GTR dan 2013 Ford Mustang GT,mengikuti Lamborghini Tersebut)

**Does it take your breath away**

(Pandangan Mulai Memutih)

**And You feel yourself suffocating ?**

(Lalu Scene Berpindah Ke 6 Mobil Ford GT(Mio),Porsche 911 Turbo(991) Berwarna Kuning(Yui),BMW M3 E92 GTS Berwarna biru Metalik(Tsumugi),2015 Ford Mustang GT Berwarna Silver(Jackson Rourke),Dodge Challenger SRT8(Ritsu),Ferrari F12 Berlinetta(Azusa))

**Does the pain weight out the pride ?**

(lalu muncul 8 Lamborghini Aventador Berwarna Hitam Metalik Dengan Lambang burung elang di bagian plat nomor mobil mendekati Mio dkk)

**And you look for a place to hide**

(Mio dkk Berbeda tadi mulai menaikan kecepatan menjadi 350 KM/H)

**Did Someone break your heart inside ?**

(Dan Kedelapan Mobil Aventador itu juga menaikkan kecepatan menjadi 351 KM/H)

**You're in Ruins**

(lalu Mio dkk mulai menaikkan kecepatan mereka menjadi 380 KM/H)

**One,21 Guns**

(Salah Satu Aventador Tersebut Menaikkan kecepatannya menjadi 390 KM/H,lalu ia membanteg mobil Mio yang ada didepannya)

**Lay Down Your Arms**

(Mobil yang Mio Kendarai kehilangan kendali,namun ia dapat mengendalikan mobilnya kembali)

**Give Up The Fight**

(Ritsu Membanteg di bagian samping aventador tersebut,membuat aventador tersebut kehilangan kendali dan menabrak tiang listrik,yang membuat aventador tersebut meledak karena setruman listrik dari tiang listrik tersebut)

**One,21 Guns**

(Melihat kejadian tersebut,Ketujuh Aventador tersebut mulai menyerang Mio dkk secara membabi buta)

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

(lalu muncul naruto dkk,Mobil naruto pun mengirim kan pesan ke Mio dkk untuk mengaktifkan _**Shield**_**.**Setelah Mio Dkk mengaktifkan Shield,Naruto Menggunakan _**Shockwave **_kearah Kumpulan Aventador tersebut meledak)

**You And I**

(Namun tanpa disadari Naruto,Satu Mobil Aventador tersebut telah menembakan pistol m9 kearah ban mobil Mio Pun Hilang Kendali,lalu menabrak pohon,lalu Kiiroi yang mengendarai BMW M3 E46 GTR mendekati Turun dari mobilnya dan berlari kearah mobil mio,ia membuka pintu mobil mio dan membantu mio keluar dari Ford GT Tersebut dan Membawa Mio ke mobilnya)

**When you're at the end of the road**

(Lalu Kiiroi Mulai Menyalakan mobilnya,lalu ia menjalankan mobinya,mendekati Ritsu dkk(-Mio),Naruto dan dkk mengirimkan pesan ke Ritsu dkk(-mio) untuk mengikuti mereka)

**And You Lost All sense control**

(lalu Ritsu dkk dan Naruto dkk memasuki kawasan Elite Di Konoha Berhenti pada sebuah garasi mobil yang besar)

**And Your thoughts have taken their troll**

(Mereka Turun Dari Mobil Mereka Masing-masing)

**When Your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

(Ritsu yang sedang marah berjalan mendekati naruto dan berteriak "APA MAU LO ?")

**Your Faith walks on broken glass**

(Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum,lalu berkata "Gue Cuma mau membantu elo dan kawan-kawan lo,F-8".Lalu Ia Menjelaskan Tentang Konoha City)

**And The Hangover doesn't pass**

(Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari naruto,Ritsu dkk mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi,salah satunya terkejut)

**Nothing's Ever Built To Last**

(Scene Mulai Menghitam)

**You're in ruins**

(Lalu Scene Mulai Memutih)

**One,21 Guns**

(Scene Berpindah ke Sebuah Pengejaran antara 1 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento,3 Hummer H3 Warna Hitam Metalik,5 Lamborghini Aventador warna Hitam Metalik,10 Pagani Zonda Cinque Police,1 Koenigsegg Agera R Warna Silver metalik,dan 1 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII Warna Silver Metalik)

**Lay down your arms**

(10 Pagani,1 Koenigsegg,1 Lancer Sedang Mengejar Aventador,Elemento,dan Hummer Tersebut)

**Give Up The Fight**

(Salah Satu Penumpang Aventador tersebut mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedang memegang pistol M9,Lalu Ia menembakan salah satu ban pagani di belakangnnya,yang membuat pagani tersebut kehilangan kendali dan menabrak tiang listrik)

**One,21 Guns**

(9 Pagani tersebut menembakan_** EMP**_ Kearah Hummer dan Koenigsegg tersebut Mulai Melajukan mobilnya ke 400 KM/H,Mendekati Elemento)

**Throw Up Your Arms into the sky**

(Beberapa Aventador dan Hummer Mulai mengalami Gangguan mesin,pengemudi mobil Elemento tersebut yang melihat Koenigsegg mulai mendekatinya hanya memandang Koenigsegg tersebut dengan pandangan merendahkan)

**You And I**

(Pengendara Lancer yang daritadi hanya membuntuti juga mulai mendekati Elemento Tersebut)

**Did You Try To Live on your own**

(Pengendara Elemento(Dino) mulai menggerutu kesal,karena sekarang Lancer tersebut juga mendekatinya)

**When You Burned Down The House And Home**

(Kaca Penumpang Salah Satu Hummer yang selamat turun,lalu menampilkan seseorang yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari mobil Menembakan Peluru kearah ban Mobil Lancer yang ada di depannya)

**Did You Stand Too Close To The Fire ?**

(Tembakan peluru tersebut membuat mobil Lancer itu kehilangan itu juga Salah satu Hummer Membanteg bagian Kiri Lancer Tersebut)

**Like A Liar Looking For Forgiveness From a Stone**

(Lancer Tersebut Terguling beberapa kali,lalu berhenti dalam posisi Mulai Memutih)

**When It's Time To Live and let die**

(Scene Berganti ke pemakaman seseorang,Disana banyak orang berbaju hitam melihat Sebuah Batu Nisan dengan Pandangan Sedih)

**And You can't get another try**

(Naruto Berpikir,Apakah Ia Dapat mengulang Kejadian yang telah menimpa temannya)

**Something Inside This Heart Has Died**

(Batu Nisan tersebut tertulis,**Rest In Peace Pierre Duppont**)

**You're In Ruins**

(Naruto menatap Batu Nisan tersebut,lalu Scene Memutih)

**One,21 Guns**

(Sebuah Koenigsegg One:1 Warna Silver Metalik Sedang Beradu Dengan 2003 BMW M3 E46 GTR,Koenigsegg One tersebut membanteg bagian kanan dekat ban belakang mobil BMW Menyebabkan BMW itu menabrak Pohon karena Kehilangan Kendali)

**Lay Down Your Arms**

(Lalu One tersebut mendekati Lamborghini berada tepat dibelakang Elemento tersebut,One itu menabrak bagian belakang Elemento Elemento itu kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan)

**Give Up The Fight**

(One tersebut mendekati Aventador yang ada di depannya,lalu One Menembakan_**EMP**_ Kearah Aventador mulai mengeluarkan sengatan listrik dari efek EMP)

**One,21 Guns**

(One Tersebut Mendekati Koenigsegg Agera R,One Membanteg bagian belakang Agera tersebut dapat menghindari serangan One)

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

(One Menggunakan **Shockwave**,Agera terpental karena efek Shockwave kearah Batu yang besar)

**One,21 Guns**

**(**One Tersebut Melewati Garis Finish,Namun Dibelakangnya Ada Puluhan Polisi Kirigakure Yang Mengejarnya)

**Lay Down Your Arms**

(One Melewati Daerah Pepohonan,Lalu Sebuah Mobil Cadillac Escalade Muncul Dari Daerah Pepohonan,Dan Menabrakkan diri ke Arah Puluhan Mobil Tersisa 45 Unit Mobil Polisi)

**Give Up The Fight**

(One Keluar Dari Hutan,Tak Jauh Dari Tempat Mobil Itu Ada Sebuah Landasan Landasan Pacu Tersebut Ada Pesawat Kargo Dengan Pintu Kargo Terbuka Lebar)

**One,21 Guns**

(Dengan Kecepatan Yang Mencapai 456 KM/H,One Tersebut Mengarah Ke Pintu Kargo Pesawat)

**Throw Up Your Arms Into The Sky**

(Dengan Bantuan Nitro,One Tersebut Berhasil Masuk Ke Scene Memutih)

**You're In Ruins**

(Scene Terlihat Di Depan Gerbang Konoha,Puluhan Mobil Sport,Muscle,dan Tuner Yang Terparkir di Depan Gerbang Utama Konoha Tokoh Berdiri Di Depan Mobil Menyambar Ke Arah Lambang Konoha City Yang Berada Di Pintu Gerbang yang Hancurnya Lambang Konoha City,Dan Munculnya Sebuah Tulisan Di Pintu Gerbang _**The Rival:New Rival**_)

_**The Rival:New Rival**_

* * *

**At Kiiroi Home,05.40 AM**

…**..**

**GDUBRAAAKK**

Yah,seperti inilah keseharian Jatoh dari Kasur Empuknya(Kiiroi:Sialan Lu Thor,K.K:Bodo :p)

"Nasib Gua Apes,Selalu Jatoh Dari Kasur Setiap Pagi"Gumam Kiiroi

Lalu Ia Mematikan Alarm,dan Mengambil Pergi Ke Kamar Mandi

**Skip Time**

Kiiroi Kini Sedang Memakai Bajunya,Yang Bikin Kiiroi Selalu Memakai Baju Formal ?

Kenapa Ane Bilang Gitu,Karena Kemaren Dia Make Jas Hitam,Kemeja Putih Sebagai Daleman,Celana Panjang Hitam,Dasi ?,Jas Putih,Kemeja Putih,Celana Putih Panjang,Dasi Kemaren Doi Kaya Mafia,sekarang doi kaya Orang Pengen Nikahan

Setelah Rapih,Ia Langsung Ke Ruang Ayah,Ibu,dan Kakaknya Sedang Sarapan Roti.

Kiiroi Langsung Narik Kursi dan Duduk,Ia Mengambil 1 Roti dan Mengambil Selai dan Pisau.

"Selamat Pagi,Tou-san,Kaa-san,Hentai Baka"Sapa Kiiroi

"Selamat Pagi,Kiiroi/(Otouto)"Sapa Balik Ayahnya,Ibunya,dan Abangnya

Lalu Kiiroi Mengoleskan Selai Coklat itu ke Rotinya

Kumagawa Nagashi,Kakak Kiiroi, Yang Daritadi Asik Mainan Androidnya,Bertanya Ke Kiiroi

"Otouto,Apakah Tadi Malem Patrolinya Ada yang Mencurigakan ?"Tanya Nagashi

"Ada,Gang Taka Menyerang Orang Baru"Jawab Kiiroi yang sedang meyiapkan teh untuk dirinya sendiri

"Orang Baru ?"Kata Ayahnya

"Houkago Tea Time,Jackson Rourke,dan Sam-san"Jawab Kiiroi Lalu Memakan Rotinya

Hitomi(Ibu Kiiroi),Kagame(Ayah Kiiroi),Dan Nagashi Mengerutkan Dahi,Mendengar Nama-nama Itu

"Jadi,Mereka Memilih Ke Kota Ini ya ?"Kata Nagashi

Kiiroi Menganggukan kepala,lalu ia melihat Jam Sudah Jam 07.15 AM

Kiiroi Membulatkan Matanya,lalu ia menghabiskan roti dan tehnya.

Ia Langsung Pergi dari Ruang Makan,Mengambil Kunci Mobilnya di Lemari dekat Ruang Keluarga

Ia Membuka Pintu Rumah dan Bilang ke Orang tuanya dan Kakaknya,"AKU PERGI DULU,KAA-SAN,TOU-SAN,HENTAI BAKA"Teriak Kiiroi sambil menutup pintu

"Ya,Jangan Pulang Malam-malam,Nak/Otouto"Jawab Nagashi,Hitomi,Kagame Bersamaan

Di Luar Kiiroi sedang mengeluarkan mobilnya dari Garasi.

Mobil yang dikendarai kiiroi adalah Penerus Gallardo,Yaitu Lamborghini Huracan

Huracan Itu Langsung Melesat Ke Namikaze Residence

* * *

**Skip Time**

**Marshall Motorwork,08.00 AM**

…**..**

Kini Naruto,Tobey,Jack,Joe,Finn,Benny,Mugi,Ritsu,Mio,Yui,dan Azusa sedang menunggu Kiiroi Menunggu sambil Bermain Need For Speed:The Rival(atau lebih tepatnya Naruto dan Benny)

Lalu Datang Sebuah Lamborghini Huracan berwarna Silver Metalik,Huracan itu berhenti di depan Marshall Motorwork.

Naruto,Tobey,Joe,Finn,Dan Benny sudah tau siapa yang datang,hanya tersenyum kecil

Pengemudi Huracan tersebut keluar dari Mobilnya,Menampakan Wajah Yang Tidak Asing.

Semua orang yang berada di Marshall Motorwork cengo,karena penampilan Kiiroi

Kiiroi yang melihat teman-temannya cengo bertanya

"Woi,Pada Ngapain Lo Cengo"Kata Kiiroi Sambil Menutup Pintu Huracan

"Lu Pengen Nikahan,Baru Kenal Lu Udah Ngajak Nikah Mio ?"Tanya Naruto dengan Sarap

Mio Yang Mendengar Itu Memerah

"Sialan lo,Gua Cuman Pengen Pake Jas Ini Aje,Udah Lama Gak Dipake Soalnya"Jawab Kiiroi

Semua Kecuali Kiiroi Ber'Oh' Ria

Lalu Mereka Semua kecuali Benny,Yang Disuruh tunggu Bengkel Berangkat ke Hokage Tower

Mio Naek Mobilnya,Yui Sama Naruto,Tobey Sama Tsumugi,Jack dan Ritsu Sama Si Joe dan Finn

Lalu Mereka Semua Berangkat Ke Hokage Tower

**Skip Time**

…**..**

Mereka Telah Selesai mengurus Data Kependudukan,Lalu Mereka Pergi Ke Akatsuki Black Market

**At Konoha Airport**

…

Alfred dan Arthur sudah sampai Di Konoha City,Lalu Mereka Membawa Tas dan Koper Mereka Ke Taxi

"Pak,Ke Konoha City Departement Police Ya"Kata Alfred

"Siap"Jawab Sang Sopir

Sementaara Itu Arthur sedang mendengarkan Lagu Sunday Morning Dengan Headset

**Skip Time**

**Outside Akatsuki Black Market**

…**..**

Kini Naruto dkk telah sampai di Sebuah Gedung Memarkirkan Mobil Mereka Di Dekat Gedung Itu

Mereka Berjalan Ke Gang Gedung Itu,Lalu Naruto Memencet Tombol Di Telepon Umum

'7-9-5-0-3'Batin Naruto

Lalu Garasi Di Depan Mereka Terbuka,Mereka Masuk Ke Garasi Tersebut

Mio,Ritsu,Yui,Mugi,dan Azusa Terkagum Atas Black Market Tersebut

Mereka Turun Ke Lantai Basement,Mereka Mendekati Salah Satu Toko Black Market.

Pemilik Toko tersebut memiliki Rambut Hitam Panjang,Memakai Jas Hitam,Celana Panjang Hitam,Dasi Hitam,dan Memakai Cadar

"Yo,Nar,Roi,Tobey,Joe, Setiaku"Sapa Pemilik Toko Tersebut

"Yo, Yang Mau Beli Mobil"Kata Naruto Sambil Menunjuk Ritsu,Jack,Mugi,Yui,dan Azusa

"Silahkan,Katakan Mobil yang Kalian Inginkan"Kata Kakuzu Ke Ritsu

"Hmm… Gue Pengen 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8"Kata Ritsu

"Baik,Lalu Anda Ingin Mobil Apa ?"Kata Kakuzu Ke Jack

"Tunggu, Gak Dikasih Kunci Mobilnya ?"Tanya Ritsu

"Oh,Itu Nanti setelah Pesanan Mobil Selesai"Jawab Kakuzu

"Gue Pengen GTA Spano"Kata Jack

"Baik,Lalu Anda ?"Tanya Kakuzu ke Yui

"Gue Pengen Porsche Carrera GT"Kata Yu

"Baik,Anda ?"Tanya Kakuzu ke Mugi

"Gue Pengen BMW M3"Kata Mugi

"Hmmm….. Kebetulan Cuma Ada BMW M3 E92 GTS Modifikasi Berwarna Silver Dengan Vinyl Tribal Biru"Kata Kakuzu

"Baiklah,Aku Ambil"Kata Mugi

"Baik,Anda ?"Tanya Kakuzu ke Azusa

"Uh….. ada Aventador ?"Tanya Azusa

"Aventador ?,Tentu Saja Ada"Kata Kakuzu

"Uh.. Baiklah"Kata Azusa

" Tidak ?"Kata Kakuzu ke Mio

"Tidak,Bagiku Satu Reventon Cukup"Kata Mio

"Reventon,eh ?"Gumam Kakuzu

Lalu Kakuzu Pergi Ke Tokonya,Dan Ia Kembali Lagi Ke Hadapan Naruto dkk

"Ini Kunci Dodge"Kata Kakuzu Sambil Memberikan Kunci Charge ke Ritsu

"Ini Kunci GTA Spano"Kata Kakuzu sambil memberikan Kunci Spano ke Jack

"Ini Kunci Porsche"Kata Kakuzu Sambil Memberikan Kunci Carrera ke Yui

"Ini Kunci BMW"Kata Kakuzu Sambil memberikan Kunci BMW Ke Mugi

"Dan Ini Kunci Aventador"Kata Kakuzu,Lalu Ia Memberikan Kunci Aventador Ke Azusa

Mereka Mengambil Kunci Mobil Mereka Dari Kakuzu

"Dodge Charger Seharga $500.000,GTA Spano $2.000.000,Porsche Carrera GT $500.000,BMW M3 E92 GTS $1.300.000,dan Lamborghini Aventador $2.500.000 Semuanya $6.800.000"Kata Kakuzu Ke Naruto

Lalu Naruto Menuliskan Cek Pembayaran

Lalu Kakuzu melirik Kiiroi

"Ehem,Reventon Tadi Malam Seharga $5.500.000 Kiiroi"Kata Kakuzu ke Kiiroi

Jack,Ritsu,Mi,Mugi,Yui,Dan Azusa Terkejut,Karena Harga Reventon Tersebut

"Buset,Sifat Rentenir Lu Kambuh Lagi Kuz"Kata Kiiroi Sambil Menuliskan Uang Cek

Setelah Selesai Kakuzu Memberi Tahukan Bahwa Mobil Merek Berada di Gedung Parkir di samping Gedung Utama Black Market

Yui,Azusa,Jack,Ritsu,dan Mugi Berjalan Ke Gedung Parkir(Mereka Udah Keluar Dari Black Market),Sedangkan Tobey,Naruto,Mio,Joe,Finn,dan Kiiroi Langsung Masuk Ke Mobil Sambil Menunggu mereka keluar

Lalu Muncul GTA Spano Berwarna Kuning,Lamborghini Aventador berwarna Hitam Metalik,2012 Dodge Charger SRT8,BMW M3 E92 GTS Berwarna Silver Dengan Vinyl Biru,Dan Porsche Carrera GT.

KeLima Mobil Tersebut Berhenti di Belakang Kiiroi,Naruto,Joe,Tobey,dan Mio

"Jadi,Kalian Mau Balapan Atau Langsung Pulang Saja ?"Tanya Kiiroi ke HTT Dan Jack

"Balapan ?,Gua Mau"Kata Yui Dengan Penuh Semangat

"Balapan ?,Baiklah"Jawab Ritsu dan Jack

Lalu Mereka Semua Melesat Ke Tempat Balapan Merreka

**At The Same Time**

**In Outside of Konoha City**

Sebuah Lexus LFA Berwarna Putih Metalik Melaju Kencang Kearah Gerbang Konoha City LFA Berwarna Silver Metalik Dengan Plat Nomor 'Railgun' Tersebut Melaju dengan Kecepatan 300 KMH Di Jalan Tol Yang Dalam Keadaan Ramai

Beberapa Orang Yang Melihat Mobil Tersebut Akan Mengira Bahwa Mobil Itu Dikendarai Oleh Salah Satu Pembalap Legendaris Di Konoha City,Yaitu Tobirama Senju

Namun Mereka Salah,Karena Mobil Tersebut Dikendarai Oleh Misaka Mikoto

Mikoto Terlihat Seperti Sedang Memiliki Masalah

'Huh… Gua Harap Kota Ini Dapat Menyembunyikan Gua Dari Para Polisi Farihaven,Seacrest,dan Redview Sialan Itu'Batin Mikoto

Tak Terasa Mikoto Sekarang Telah Melewati Gerbang Utama Konoha City

Mikoto Melihat Beberapa Mobil Sport,Muscle,Tuner,dan Off Road Melaju Dengan Kecepatan Tinggi

'Tuner,Muscle,Sport,dan Off Road ?,Sepertinya Mereka akan mengadakan Baik Gua Ikuti,Kali Aja Ditantang'Batin Mikoto

Lalu Mikoto Mengikuti Mobil-Mobil Tersebut yang sebenarnya adalah Personil HTT,Jack,Naruto,Kiiroi,Tobey,Finn,dan Joe

**With HTT,Jack,Kiiroi,Naruto,Joe,Finn,And Tobey**

Azusa Bingung Saat Sebuah Lexus LFA Berwarna Silver Metalik Mengikuti Mereka

"Kiiroi-san,Kenapa Ada Sebuah Lexus LFA Berwarna Silver Metalik Mengikuti Kita ?"Tanya Azusa

"Entahlah,Aku Tidak Tau"Jawab Kiiroi

**Skip Time**

**At Konoha International Circuit**

Kiiroi Dkk Sampai Di Circuit Konoha,Kiiroi Melihat Sebuah GTA Spano dan Lamborghini Aventador Sedang Berbalapan Di Circuit

Kiiroi Dkk Memasuki Area Pitstop,Menunggu Dua Mobil Yang Sedang Berbalapan Itu Selesai

Kemudian Kiiroi Keluar Dari Mobil Dan Mendekati Lexus LFA yang mengikuti mereka tadi

Sedangkan Mikoto Yang Melihat Kiiroi Mendekati Mobilnya Keluar Dari Mobil

Kiiroi Terkejut,namun Ia Mulai Mendekati Mikoto

"Mikoto"Kata Kiiroi

"Kiiroi"Kata Mikoto

Mereka Bertos Saat Mereka Berhadapan

HTT,Dan Jack Bingung Karena Bagaimana Mereka Bisa Naruto,Joe,Finn,dan Tobey Bingung Karena Siapa Mikoto Itu

"Roi,Mikoto Itu Siapa ?"Tanya Naruto

Mikoto Hanya Tersenyum Lalu Memperkenalkan Dirinya

"Nama Gue Misaka Mikoto,Mantan Pacar Kiiroi"Jawab Mikoto

Semuanya Minus Kiiroi dan Mikoto Cengo

"HAH!?"

* * *

**The Rival:The New Rival**

* * *

Naruto,HTT,Jack,Joe,Finn,dan Tobey Meminta Penjelasan Bagaimana Mereka Bertemu

Kiiroi Menanggapinya dengan tampang Sweatdrop

"Kami Bertemu Saat Gua Pergi Ke Ikut Salah Satu Balapan Drift Di Misaka Ikut Balapan Yang Dengan Hal-Hal Ribet Kami Pun Pacaran"Jawab Kiiroi Yang Masih Sweatdrop

Semuanya Kecuali Kiiroi dan Mikoto Hanya Ber'oh' Ria

2 Mobil Yang Tadi Balapan Pun Sudah Spano dan Lamborghini Aventador Tersebut Itu Mendekati Mereka.

Lalu 2 Mobil Itu Berhenti Dan Pengemudinya Turun,Menampakkan Wajah Yang Tidak Asing Bagi Kiiroi,Naruto,Joe,Finn,Dan Tobey

"Yo,Ragna,Jintomang"Sapa Naruto

"Yo,Nar,Roi,Joe,Finn,Bey"Sapa Balik Ragna

"Woi,Nama Gua Bukan Jintomang"Kata Jintomang#AuthorDibekuin Maksudnya Jin Kisaragi

Sedangkan Naruto,Kiiroi,Joe,Finn,Ragna,dan Tobey Tertawa

"Hahahahaha,Gomen"Kata Naruto

"Hn,Ngomong-Ngomong Itu Siape Nar ?"Tanya Jin Menunjuk HTT,Jack,dan Misaka

"Oh Mereka ?.Mungkin Kalian Saja Yang Mengenalkan Diri Masing-Masing"Kata Kiiroi

"Jackson Rouke"

"Ritsu Tainaka"

"Yui Hirasawa"

"Azusa Nakano"

"Mio Akiyama"

"Tsumugi Kotobuki"

"Misaka Mikoto"

Jin Dan Ragna Bersalaman Dengan Mereka,Lalu Ragna Memerhatikan Kendaraan Mereka

"Kalian Pengen Balapan ?"Tanya Ragna

Kiiroi Menganggukan Kepalanya

"Gua Sama Jin Ikut Ya,Gak Seru Kalo Cuma Berdua"Kata Ragna

Kiiroi Lagi-Lagi Menganggukan Kepalanya

"Tunggu,Gua Juga Ikut Ya Roi"Pinta Mikoto Dengan Puppy Eyes

Kiiroi Sweatdrop Karena Kelakuan Mikoto'Misaka,Lo Emang Pengen Gua Ajak Usah Pake Puppy Eyes Segala'Batin Kiiroi

Kiiroi Menganggukan Kepalanya

"Balapannya 2 Lap Ya"Kata Kiiroi

Mereka Mengangguk Mengerti

Lalu Mereka Masuk Ke Track,Mereka Memarkirkan Mobil Mereka Sesuai Urutan

Mereka Semua Meraungkan Mesin Mobil Mereka.

Kemudian Lampu Hijau Menyala,Tanda Balapan Di Semua Melesat Dengan Kecepatan Tinggi

* * *

**Skip Time**

**Last Lap**

**...**

Huracan Milik Kiiroi Melaju Dengan Kecepatan Tinggi Dari Mobil Lainnya,Kini Ia Berada Di Pos Harus Melewati GTA Spano Jack Dan Dodge Charger SRT8 Track Yang Memiliki Belokan Tajam,Ia Mempersiapkan Diri Untuk Melakukan Disaat Belokan Mobil Kiiroi Langsung Mengedrift Ekstrim,Dan Membuatnya Berhasil Melewati Mobil Melihat Banyak Kesempatan Saat Mobil BMW M3 GTS Mugi dan Lexus LFA Mikoto Sedang Saling Meningkatkan Mobilnya Tergolong Jenis Mobil Lama,Namun Top Speed Mobilnya Dapat Mencapai Berhasil Menempati Pos Ke Lima.

Mio Mengoper Shift Mobilnya Ke Shift 6,Reventon Miliknya Berhasil Melewati Ritsu Yang Sedang Mengalami Masalah Dengan Sedang Memikirkan Cara Untuk Melewati Lamborghini Aventador Milik Jin Dan Porsche Carrera GT Milik Yui,Melihat Ada Celah Tobey Langsung Melesat Jauh Melewati Dua Mobil Tersebut,Kini Ia Berada Di Pos Kedelapan.

Kini Kiiroi Dan Jack Saling Mendahului saat melihat Track Yang Lurus Dan Tinggal ½ Mil Lagi Sampai Ke Garis Kini Berhasil Mendahului Kiiroi,Kini Ia Berada 30 Meter Dari Kiiroi,Kiiroi Mempersiapkan Dirinya Untuk Menggunakan Nitro Khusus Yang Menggunakan Angin Alias Special Wind Menekan Tombol Turbo,Yang Membuat Mobilnya Melaju Dengan Kecepatan Yang Sangat Tinggi,Melewati Jack Yang Berada 150 Meter Tersenyum Kecil,Karena Kiiroi Berhasil Yang Membuatnya Bingung,Apa Yang Digunakan Kiiroi Untuk Melewatinya ?

**Skip Time**

…**.**

Sebelum melanjutkan cerita,Kita Lihat Urutannya Terlebih Dahulu

**Pos**

** Kiiroi-Lamborghini Huracan**

** Rourke-GTA Spano**

** Mio-2009 Lamborghini Reventon**

** Ritsu-2012 Dodge Charger SRT8**

** Naruto-1993 Lamborghini Diablo SV**

** Tsumugi-2008 BMW M3 E92 GTS**

** Mikoto-Lexus LFA**

** Tobey-2013 Ford Mustang GT**

** Ragna-GTA Spano**

** Jin-Lamborghini Aventador**

Yah,Seperti Itulah Urutan Semua Sedang Berada Di Café Terdekat,Mereka Saling Mengobrol Satu Sama lain,Para Lelaki Sedang Tertawa Saat Mendengar Salah Satu Kejadian Lucu Kiiroi Saat Mengendarai 1969 Ford Mustang GT Mach 1,Yaitu Kiiroi Yang Lupa Bahwa Ia Menginjak Rem Kaki Saat Berbalapan Yang Menyebabkan Mobilnya Jemping(Uhhhh… Kayak Dom di Fnf Kalo Pake Mobil Muscle) Karena Ia Sedang Menggunakan Perempuan(-Ritsu dan Yui) Hanya Terkiki Geli,Namun Ritsu dan Yui Tertawa Kencang Tentang Kejadian itu.

"Hahahahhahahaha,Bisa-bisanya kau lupa Kalo Kau Sedang Menginjak Rem Kaki"Ucap Jack Sambil Sendiri Hanya Menggaruk Kepalanya Yang Tidak Melihat Kearah Mobil Kiiroi,Jack Jadi Teringat Sesuatu."Oh Ya Ngomong-Ngomong Yang Kau Gunakan Tadi Itu Apa ?,Gue Gak Yakin Itu Nitro Biasa"Tanya Lainnya Juga Ikut Menyimak Jawaban Apa Yang Akan Diucapkan Kiiroi."Oh,Yang Tadi Itu Wind Adalah Salah Satu Turbo Yang Sedang Dibuat Kumagawa Dengan Nitro,Wind Turbo Hanya Membutuhkan Tekanan Angin Yang Yang Membuat Wind Turbo Lebih Aman Daripada Nitro"Jelas Lainnya Hanya Ber'oh' Teringat Sesuatu."Beberapa Dari Kalian Harus Membeli Mobil Tuner Untuk Drift Race,Karena Cuma Beberapa Yang Membutuhkan,Maka Gua Bisa Memberikan Beberapa Mobil Tuner Milik Gua"Ucap Kiiroi,Anggota HTT Hanya Menaikan Sebelah Alis Mata Mereka Masing-Masing."Kenapa Harus Menggunakan Mobil Tuner ? Muscle dan Sport Juga Bisa Bukan ?"Tanya Hanya Menganggukan Kepalanya,"Namun Mobil Tuner Memiliki Handling Yang Lebih Tinggi Dari Mobil Biasa,Sport Mengungguli Aklerasi dan Kecepatan,Muscle Mengungguli Aklerasi Dan Baik Menggunakan Tuner Untuk Drift Race"Jelas Kiiroi,Anggota HTT Hanya Menganggukan Kepala Mereka

**Skip Time**

…**.**

**At Kiiroi's Dkk Secret Base**

Mereka Semua(-Jin dan Ragna Yang Sudah Pergi)(-Kiiroi,Naruto,Tobey,Finn,Joe) Menatap Kagum Markas Besar Milik Kiiroi Semua Memasuki Sebuah Tempat Yang Bertuliskan Kiiroi's Car Berbagai Macam Mobil,Salah Satunya 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona."Kiiroi,Apakah Ini Semua Mobil Milikmu ?"Tanya Azusa

Kiiroi Hanya Menganggukan Kepalanya,Kemudian Ia Berjalan Mendekati Sebuah Mobil Berwarna Itu Adalah Nissan Skyline GTR,Ia Membuka Mobil Tersebut dan Mengambil Kunci Skyline Itu Yang Terdapat Di Bawah Karpet Berjalan Mendekati Mobil Berwarna Biru Metalik,Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Mengambil Kunci Lancer Di Bawah Karpet Lancer Itu

Kemudian Kiiroi Berjalan Lagi Mendekati Sebuah Mazda RX-7 Veilside Berwarna Biru Metalik,Seperti Sebelumnya Ia Mengambil Kunci Mobil Modifikasi Ia Mendekat Mobil Berwarna Hitam Metalik,Mobil Tersebut Adalah Nissan Mengambil Kunci 350z,Ia Mendekati Mobil Yang Terakhir,Yaitu Ford Shelby Mustang GT Super Tersebut Memiliki Banyak Kesamaan Seperti Mustang Jack Yang Ringsek,Kecuali Mobil Milik Kiiroi Tidak Memiliki Tulisan _Need For Speed The Run_ DiBumper Mengambil Kunci Shelby Tersebut Di Bagasi Mobil Buatan Ford Dan Shelby Tersebut.

Kiiroi Kembali Berjalan Menuju Memberikan Kunci Shelby Mustang Tadi Ke Jack,Jack Menerima Kunci Tersebut."Gua Tau,Lu Udah Kebiasaan Sama ,Lebih Baik Lu Pake Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 Super Handling Udah Gua Tingkatin"Ucap Kiiroi Dengan Memberikan Kunci RX-7 Ke Ritsu,"Melihat Cara Lu Yang Reckless,Lebih Baik Lu Pake RX-7 Veilside"Ucap Kiiroi Memberikan Kunci Evo X Ke Mio,Mio Menerima Kunci Evo X Dengan Senang Hati."Sepertinya Evo Cocok Buat Lu,Mio"Ucap Kiiroi Dengan Senyuman Mio Sudah Memerah Seperti Kepiting Rebus,"Ar-Arigatou Ki-Kiiroi-san"Ucap Mio Dengan Kiiroi Menyerahkan Kunci Skyline Ke Azusa,"Melihat Style Menyetir Lu Yang Seperti Itu,Skyline Sangat Cocok Buat Lu,Azusa"Ucap Kiiroi Masih Dengan Senyum Charming.

Kemudian Kiiroi Mendekati Yui,Kiiroi Mengambil Sebuah Kunci Mobil Dari Memberikan Kunci Mobil Yang Ternyata Adalah Kunci Mobil Porsche,"Karena Gua Tau Lu Lebih Suka Porsche,Maka Gua Kasih 911 Carrera S (991) Yang Udah Gua Modif Handlingnya Ke Elu"Ucap Kiiroi."Dan Untuk Lu Mugi,Kayaknya Lu Masih Bisa Pake E92 Tuh Mobil Handlingnya Tinggi"Jelas Kiiroi.

"Nah,Nanti Malem Ketemuan Di Depan Marshall Bakal Drift Race Di Suatu Mobil Kalian Yang Dulu,Bisa Di Taro Sini"Ucap HTT Dan Jack Menganggukan Kepala Mereka Pergi Dengan Mobil Mereka Yang Baru

**At Police Department**

…

Alfred Dan Arthur Kini Sudah Sampai Di Depan Police Memasuki Pintu Masuk Utama Konoha City Police Mereka Dibuat Terkejut Oleh Seseorang Yang Menyapa Merek."Selamat Siang Alfred dan Arthur"Ucap Perempuan Tersebut

Dan Perempuan Itu Adalah…..

"LYNETTE!?"

* * *

**(Playing Fast 5 Ending Song,How We Roll)  
**

(Terlihat Kiiroi yang Menggunakan Dodge Challenger SRT8 Berwarna Silver dan Naruto Yang Menggunakan Nissan GT-R Berwarna Kuning Saling Berbalapan Menuju Ke Miami(Modelnya Kayak Ending Fast 5 cuman warna kendaraannya diganti))

**TBC**

**Kiiroi(Author):Hah,Akhirnya Selesai Juga Chapter 2 Kehilangan Ide Berapa Kali,Bisa Selesai Tanpa Banyak Basa-Basi Ini Dia Daftar Kendaraanya Yang Udah Di Update**

**Car List:**

**Kumagawa Kiiroi:BMW M3 E46 GTR(Tuner),Lamborghini Reventon(Sport),Lamborghini Huracan(Sport),2010 Lexus ISF(Tuner)**

**Namikaze Naruto:Lamborghini Diablo SV Naruto Edition(Sport),Koenigsegg Agera R(Sport),Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII(Tuner)**

**Tobey Marshall:Ford Mustang GT(Muscle),Koenigsegg Agera R(Sport),Nissan GT-R Egoist(Tuner)**

**Tainaka Ritsu:2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8(Muscle),2012 Dodge Charger SRT8(Muscle),Mazda RX-7 Veilside(Tuner)**

**Jackson Jack Rourke:2015 Ford Mustang GT(Muscle),GTA Spano(Sport),Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 Super snake(Muscle)**

**Mio Akiyama:2009 Lamborghini Reventon(Sport),2013 Ford Mustang GT(Muscle),2013 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4(Sport),Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X(Tuner)**

**Azusa Nakano:Ferrari F12 Berlinetta(Sport),2010 Lamborghini Murcielago(Sport),2014 Lamborghini Aventador LP710-4(Sport),Nissan Skyline GTR R-34(Tuner)**

**Tsumugi Kotobuki:BMW M3 E92 GTS(Maybe Tuner),BMW M3 E92 GTS(NFS The Run Modification Razor Callahan)(Maybe Tuner),2013 Koenigsegg Agera R(Sport)**

**Uchiha Sasuke:Koenigsegg Agera R(Sport),Lamborghini Veneno(Sport),Bugatti Veyron Super Sport(Sport)**

**Dino Brewster:Lamborghini Sesto Elemento(Sport)**

**Clarence Razor Callahan:2003 BMW M3 E46 GTR(Tuner)**

**Alfred F Jones:2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 Police(Muscle),2015 Dodge Charger SRT8(Muscle)**

**Itachi Uchiha:Lamborghini Reventon Police(Sport),2010 Lexus IS300 Police(Tuner)**

**Madara Uchiha:Aston Martin One-77 Police(Sport),Lamborghini Countach Police(Sport)**

**Yuuki Terumi:Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 Grand Sport Undercover Police(Sport)**

**Vali Lucifer:BMW M3 E92 GTS Police(Maybe Tuner),2011 Ford Mustang Boss 302 Police(Muscle)**

**Joe Peck:Ford F-150 SVT Raptor,Hummer H3**

**Earl:Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII(Tuner),Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X(Tuner),Nissan GTR R-35(Tuner)**

**Kaze:Mercedes Benz CLK500(Sport),Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren(Sport)**

**Sonny:Volkswagen Golf GTI(Tuner),Alfa Romero MiTo GTA**

**Taz:Lexus IS300(Exotic),Nissan GTR Spec V(Tuner),2010 Lexus IS300(Exotic)**

**Vic:Toyota Supra(Tuner),2005 Ford Mustang GT(Muscle),1969 Pontiac GTO(Muscle)**

**Weda Namikaze:1968 Chevrolet Camaro SS (Muscle),Chevrolet Cobalt SS(Tuner),Porsche 911 Carrera S(Exotic)**

**Rog:2005 Pontiac GTO(Muscle),2012 Chevrolet Camaro SS(Muscle)**

**Carl Johnson:Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII(Tuner),Koenigsegg CCX R Edition(Sport),Cadillac CTS(Muscle)**

**Ragna Kisaragi:GTA Spano(Sport),1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1(Muscle),2011 Subaru Impreza(Tuner)**

**Jin Kisaragi:Lamborghini Aventador Street Version(Sport),2012 Audi R8(Sport),2015 Dodge Challenger SRT8(Muscle)**

**Michael De Santa:2011 Koenigsegg Agera R(Sport),2015 Dodge Charger SRT8(Muscle),Nissan GT-R R-35(Tuner),Audi C6 ?(tuner)**

**Franklin Clinton:2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8(Muscle),Nissan Silvia S15(Tuner),2012 Dodge Charger SRT8(Muscle)**

**Trevor Phillip:Armored Truck In Fast And Furioud 6,Cadillac ATS(Muscle)**

**Arthur Kirkland:Aston Martin DB9 Coupe Police(Sport),Aston Martin V12 Vantage(Exotic)**

**Misaka Mikoto:Lexus LFA(Sport),2011 Lexus ISF(Tuner),BMW M5 E60(Tuner)**

**Author:Yah,Seperti Itulah Daftar Ditambah Kasih Buat Yang Udah Review dan fav,Yaitu Stefano Fred Batoarung-san**

**Kiiroi(Balas Review):Yah Seperti Itulah Sifat Author, Lagu Akan Author Usahakan Di Chap Kasih Telah Mereview**

**All Character:REVIEW YA**


End file.
